gokinjofandomcom-20200214-history
17 Years
'"17 Years" '''is the twenty ninth chapter and the fifth in volume six of ''Gokinjo Monogatari. In this chapter Mikako recollects her entire life, where all was always about Tsutomu. Plot When Mikako was in the kindergarten, she refused to attend ballet class on the first day, because Tsutomu wasn't dancing with her there. Looking back at it, she says that if she would continued to dance, then maybe she would have became a dancer. Not a ballerina, but a dancer. When Mikako was in the 2nd grade of elementary school, she took only 2 month of piano classes, because Tsutomu wasn't taking that classes. If she would continued playing the piano, then maybe she would have became a musician. Not a piano player, but a musician. When Mikako was in the 4th grade of elementary school, she took only half a year of painting classes, again because of Tsutomu. If she would continued learning to paint, then maybe she would have became a painter. Not a great artist, but a painter. And even though Mikako really hated to go to school, she obediently went there, because of Tsutomu. Mikako's elementary school teacher pointed out that Mikako's personality is more impetuous than that of other children and suggested to choose private middle school over public one for further education, since private schools have more freedom. But Mikako refused to go there, because Tsutomu's parents couldn't send him to study there too. Mikako always liked Tsutomu and always wanted to be with him. It was just natural and she always wanted to stay like this. Once, Tsutomu made a rabbit from snow and gave it to Mikako. He said she should put it in the freezer, because if it melts, it's dead. But when she came home, freezer was full and in addition to that, her parents decided to tell her about their decision to divorce. They were asking her with whom she want to live, but the only thing she could think about, was that her rabbit melted and died. She ran away, hid on the playground and was thinking that only Tsutomu can save her. He really came there and brought her back. From that day he became special to her. That day, she decided always live in the city that Tsutomu lives, always holding his hand. Thinking about all that, Mikako remembers Mariko's words: "It's best for you to be careful, Tsutomu will get tired of it". Meanwhile, Tsutomu is visiting her dad. Tsutomu asks Hirohiko if he is going to remarry Ruriko. Hirohiko answers that thay still discussing this matter, since they failed once before, they need to be very careful this time. Tsutomu tells Mikako's father that she might will go study abroad next spring, even though she is very hesitant and she still didn't tell her mother about this. He also says that being fashion designer for Mikako is not just desire, but a way of expressing herself and an important part of defining her own existence. Ruriko is sitting at the Tokumori's bar, and her stomach is not feeling well. Hiroaki suggested her to go with her to the hospital tomorrow morning. Hirohiko walks Tsutomu to the station. He says that Tsutomu's photos on Festival were not bad. Tsutomu has sensibility, that's something given at birth. He was filled with gentleness towards his photography subject and was able to take the entire warm atmosphere, to produce such a picture. Thus, Hirohiko suggests him to work with him as a helper. Tsutomu agreed right away, even says that he's begging to let him work with Hirohiko, because he respects Hirohiko as photographer very much. Tsutomu comes back home around 11 o'clock in the evening and Noriji tells him that Mikako is still not back. Her mother and Seiji also worried. Tsutomu calls Mariko and she tells that they parted long time ago, also she said her something that she probably shouldn't have said like "don't become a burden to Tsutomu", because Mikako seemed very dejected. Tsutomu angrily replies that yes, he is tired, but it's his own problem. Mikako never was burden to him, he only wanted to let Mikako be happy. But everything that happens recently has caused her bad feelings and Tsutomu hasn't been supporting her well, so she's dejected. After that Tsutomu calls all other their friends, but no one saw her. Yuusuke points out that Tsutomu, after knowing her for so many years, might already knows where she could go. Tsutomu rushes to the playground. Crying in his hands, Mikako thinks that it's good that she wasn't able to work out the matter of leaving the love and comfort that Tsutomu has given her for the past 17 years. Character appearances * Ayumi Oikawa * Hiroaki Tokumori * Hirohiko Sakurada * Jiro Nishino * Kimiko Yamaguchi * Kuro * Mai Oota * Mariko Nakasu * Masshu * Mikako Kouda * Noriji Sunami * Risa Kanzaki * Ruriko Kouda * Seiji Kisaragi * Shintaro Nakasu * Shiro * Shuuji Shintani * Takeshi Nagase * Tsutomu Yamaguchi * Yuusuke Tashiro Trivia See also Category:A to Z Category:Chapters